The Twists and Turns of Fate
by emmett is mine forever
Summary: Betrothed to others, strangers Bella and Edward turn away from their families to be together. Then fate tears them apart. What will happen? Will they ever be together again?  Bella/Edward. this story is adopted by hana-to-mame
1. Preface

**The Twists And Turns Of Fate (A Twilight Fanfic)**

**Beta'd by the all powerful Hana-to-mame. You can read her stories here: fanfiction .net/~hanatomame  
**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**Summary: Betrothed to others, strangers Bella and Edward turn away from their families to be together. Then fate tears them apart. What will happen? Will they ever be together again?**

**

* * *

**

Preface

*Bella's POV*

My mother and father did that to me. I went against their wishes though. I would not go through with the arranged marriage. i would not marry Adam Le Pointe du Lac. I am Isabella Mary Swan and I will not obey my parents this time.

*Edward's POV*

I have seen the most beautiful girl. I hope I am able to see her again. I can no longer marry the girl my parents wanted me to. I am sorry but since I have seen my true love I would never be happy because with her my soul and happiness are complete. I will disobey my parents and their wishes for me to marry Penelope Le Fonte.


	2. Chapter 1

**Beta'd by the one and only Hana-to-mame! Review or this story will be abandoned**

* * *

Chapter One

*Bella's POV*

"Mother, I will think about marrying Adam, okay? But... until I decide, I am going to the dance at Anne's home."

"Alright. Just be sure to be home by 10 o'clock sharp." my father spoke for her

"Yes, Father." I agreed as Anne's house was just down the street from mine.

"Isa! You showed, thank goodness!" Anne screeched happily as I arrived to her dance.

"Of course I did," I gushed with her, "I wouldn't miss thi..."

That's when I saw him, the epitome of perfection. A god among mortals. His beautiful angelic face with soft bronze hair you just want to run your fingers through. And last but most certainly not least, soulful green eyes that have so much depth to them. Those eyes are what held me there. Then Anne just had to say something.

"Isa? Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Nothing... just... lost in my thoughts as usual. Who... who is this, Anne?" I gestured toward the man of my dreams.

"This is my cousin. Edward Anthony Masen. Edward this is my best friend Isabella Mary Swan"

*Edward's POV*

Those doe eyes. It's the beautiful girl I have seen in the park. My love Isa. I think I must be in heaven. I know now that I must get to know her.

"Would you like to come in and chat with me Isabella?" I asked her.

So we talked and I found out she was shy, and she loved to read and dance. She was perfect for me. And I want to runaway with her and elope with her if she will let me. I may only be 15 but I do not give a damn! I will fight for my love.

"Isabella will you let me walk you home?"

"Of course Mr. Edward." she curtsied.

"Please, just call me Edward."

"Then of course you can call me Isa."

With that we left the dance at quarter to nine and took a little stroll.

"Isa, I know that we have just met... but it feels like I have known you for a lifetime and I believe that I am in love with you."

"I... I think... I feel the same way Edward."

"Isa I would love it if you would run away with me. Forget our betrothals and forget our families. Let's start anew as husband and wife; you, me, and forever. What do you say?"

"I say let me go home and pack. You as well. And then you pick me up after our parents are asleep."

"Alright my love. I'll see you soon."

*third person POV*

1:00 A.M. the next morning:

Isa was waiting for Edward to save her. He was her knight in shining armor and his proposal was the white horse that came to rescue her from the rich snob Adam Le Pointe Du Lac.

Edward had finally gotten his drunk father off to bed because 1916 was not an easy year. They had lost daughter and sister. But now he would have the happiness no one ever experienced in the history of what they call love.

*Bella's POV*

Finally my love hath arrived.

"Edward, what has kept you, my love?" I asked him hurriedly.

"My father would not go to sleep. Now come love ,we must go; I have a place for us to go, someone to help us."

"Come on, the both of you, we need to get going." said a man I have met before.

"Edward what is he doing here?" I asked.

"I know, love, come and I will explain everything."


	3. Chapter 2

**if you are gonna read this please review or this story will be abandoned**

* * *

Chapter 2

EPOV

I know she despises him but, he can help us. He feels the same way we do about someone else. If you think about it, it's kind of ironic.

"Edward I will not go anywhere with him. He will ruin us Edward." She growled

"Isa please we do not have time your parents will be awake soon."

"No Edward."

"Love please I will explain he is not here to hurt us but, to help us."

"Please for me love."

"_**FINE"**_

So with that I grabbed her trunks and loaded them in the carriage and we were we off. She looked uncomfortable so I held her while she relaxed.

"So Why is _**he**_ here"

"I will explain when we get to our new home love."

So we traveled for two days until we were far from Chicago. I had bought a cabin with a little help from some friends. It was located in the woods so we could live in peace fully. My love and I would be happy for an eternity until we died.

"Love wake up we are at our new home."

"Ugh can you carry me, I'm Too Tired."

"Of course I will my love."

"Will she be okay Edward? I know she does not like me much because of my "Public Appearance""

"Adam you are like a brother to me and a friend. You will be there for your love as I will be for mine."

"Yes, I am glad to be marrying Penelope she is my perfect match. Thanks to you and Isabella being in love I can have my happy ever after she was my parents' second choice as a wife, but my first."

"No Problem."

BPOV

Why do I have to be near him? He and his snobby parents make me sick.

"Isa love would you like me to explain now."

"Yes?"

"Adam is an old friend of he and I grew up together. He loved my betrothed when I did not. He does not want to force your hand he wants you to be free."

"Seriously?"

"Isabella I want you to be free."

"See Isa you're free to love me if that's what you want."

"You're silly Edward; of course it is you I choose to love."

"We will get a minister here as soon as we can to marry us alright love."

"Alright my beloved and Adam have a nice night."


End file.
